The invention relates generally to a connector for joining structural members, and more particularly to a hinge connector enabling structural members to be joined at various angular orientations relative to one another.
A particular example of an application to which the invention relates concerns structures for supporting horizontally-extending pipe or conduit. One prior art support structure for such applications employs a plurality of prefabricated structural members comprising pairs of vertical members for suspending the support structure from an overhead beam or other structure, and horizontal channel members extending between the lower ends of each pair of vertical members. Pipes or conduits are clamped side-by-side to the upper surfaces of the horizontal channel members for support thereby. The pairs of vertical members and associated horizontal channel members are spaced at appropriate intervals to provide adequate support without unacceptably high stress on the structural components.
The rectangular geometry of this type of system has made such systems susceptible to swaying and consequent stresses of unacceptably great magnitude during seismic disturbances. Accordingly, support systems for use in areas at risk for seismic disturbances now may include diagonal braces extending obliquely upward from the ends of the horizontal members to an overhead beam or other structure.
There is a need for a connector to permit attachment of diagonal braces to adjacent structural members at various angular orientations, to enable prefabricated structural components to be assembled on-site in various configurations dictated by the varying spatial and strength requirements of particular applications.
It is an object of the invention to provide such a connector which may be manufactured inexpensively and which provides low deformation and relatively high strength commensurate with the strength of associated structural components.